Stolen: I Won't Give In
by Calamity Cat
Summary: Seras has been kidnapped and claimed by another vampire named Korou. And Alucard nor the rest of Hellsing are very happy about it. Can Seras free herself from the threatening vampires grasp? And what is that strange mark he gave her when meeting? Some AxS
1. Chapter 1

Uhh. My first Hellsing Fanfic. xD Its...eh. Enjoy. I will continue if people like it. :D

Rated: T for a lil' bit. It will raise later. :O

Summary: Seras gets 'claimed' by another vampire and Alucard isn't too happy...nor anyone else. Seras knows where her loyalties lie, but this vampire isnt going to give in to quickly... and what is the strange mark he gave her after their first encounter?

Of course the No-Life-King wouldn't take no for an answer. Now, in her bedchambers, his fledgling was taking her 'blood abstinence' too far. She was deathly pale, which was no pun intended. She was paler than him, even. Which was hard to beat. Recently she had arrived back at the mansion after a rather…unexpected ghoul and FREAK attack in a nearby chapel, which resulted in the Police Girl loosing quite a fair amount of blood and barely making it out alive.

"Drink it, you fool. You don't have any other choice!" Her Masters voice roared seemingly throughout the entire mansion now. There was no doubt Sir Integra was rubbing the bridge of her nose with a scowl after hearing such a ruckus. He had entered calmly about 30 minutes ago to try and convince his fledgling to drink the chilled blood that Walter had left for her emmedietly after her return, which resulted into something more difficult than he had planned on.

"Can't you just leave me alone?! I told you already, Master! I can't, I just can't!" The pale draculina had uttered in return. Her voice, though, sounded like it had just been thrown into a sea of sand then polished with steel wool. Her body was trembling furiously, crouched in her open coffin with her knees pushed up to her chest. Master just wouldn't take no for an answer!

"Why don't you obey your Masters orders, Police Girl?" Alucard growled, moving slightly closer to the coffinside with a scowl sliding across his nearly hidden face. "If you refuse any longer, then you will die. You MUST drink, and you must drink NOW. You are _going_ to die!"

_Flashback_

'_Police Girl, don't forget to aim for their hearts or heads. Don't let them suffer anymore than they need to.'_

_Her masters message had made it clear, and Seras Victoria did just what she was told. Of course Alucard didn't show up. These sort of exterminations were 'too easy' for him, and too 'boring.' He thought the draculina could handle it herself. She did, for the most part. One by one the saliva oozing ghouls were taken down in a single shot of her handgun. The Harkonnen was left back at Hellsing because of the small space this chapel had to offer. But even without her trusty Anti-Midian cannon the zombies were exterminated, slower than Alucard wanted, but exterminated none the less._

'_Up ahead, Cop. Don't be fooled by the shadows... This FREAK seems to enjoy playing games…'_

_Seras could already feel the pulsating aura up ahead. The chapel was dark, lit by two or three candles every ten or fifteen steps. It was even difficult to see with her vampiric night vision. Most likely the reason why this piece of scum chose this hideout over any other abandoned building. Shadows moved and shifted up ahead, which overall confused the draculina into thinking it was the FREAK. Her hands trembled around the gun which was now pointing foreward as she gingerly approached. The aura grew stronger yet. Perhaps Alucard misjudged the strength of this one? The aura was constantly shifting, much like the shadows that seemed to lick at her legs and feet._

'_M-Master, I don't like the looks of this…' _

'_Shut up and concentrate, Police Girl. Don't let the shadows fool you. Stay focused!' _

_Alucard made it sound so easy! It probably was to him, but he was how old?! And she, she was barely even a year! A sudden chill swept up the fledglings spine, driven away from her thoughts. Oh WHY did she let her guard down so quicky? Seras froze in her tracks. She knew she could hear Alucard growling and swearing in her head. How could she have been so stupid?_

"_Is somezin' troubling you, draculina?" A cool, smooth masculine voice purred from behind. Seras was frozen; she couldn't get herself to turn around or flinch. Just stood there… staring fearfully into the darkness._

"_Hm? You can't speak? Vhat a shame, I'd really enjoy hearing such a beautiful young female voice such as yours…"_

'_Get ahold of yourself, Police Girl! Turn around!'_

_Seras shuddered. He was right. If she was going to complete her mission and get back as soon as she could, turning around was well…necessary. With a swift movement, the draculina jumped back on her heel, whipped around in the complete darkness and aimed the gun where the aura rippled through the damp air. It was too dark to see the mans' body, except for two horribly red eyes piercing towards her. Seras swallowed harshly, trying to gain her voice back._

"_My my, you truly are beautiful. More than I expected…" A cold smirk smeared across his lips, revealing rows of deadly white fangs. _

"_S-Show yourself, scum! So I can kill you and leave you for the maggots to feed on!" Seras managed to hiss out, narrowing her blue eyes in discust as the smile across his lips merely grew. _

"_Vhat a dazzling voice you have asvell. It's a shame I couldn't turn you into a fledgling myself… It vhould be such an honor to guide such a delicate woman into the vorld of darkness by my side… So tell me, who is your master, girl?" For now he completely avoided her requests and taunts, wanting to get the answers out soon as possible._

"_My Master is none of your business! Now are you going to continue to cower in the shadows or are you going to show yourself?" Seras' voice raised suddenly, growing agitated with this FREAK who so casually spoke to her as if they were at a dinner party._

"_As you vish…." He smirked once again and stepped away from his shadow cloud, where two candles lit up his figure. He was very tall, tall indeed. He seemed to tower nearly to Alucards height, which made Seras shudder and carefully take a step back while observing the rest of him. Dark, feathered hair parted to the side with the length of nearly just above his shoulders with dark red tipped dye. Natural? How was that even possible? She pushed away the thought. He wore a long, deep black trench coat that endowed with silver chains dipping out of the pockets. Underneath he wore what seemed to be a plain white tee, with blood stains splattered across the surface and rips and tears in a claw-like fashion over his torso. It wasn't hard to notice black patterns on his half-exposed chest, which Seras guessed to be tattoos. Tight black leather pants and combat boots, this man was prooven to be anything but fat . He was rather thin, actually. Lean but well muscled. He look like he had been turned young too, around age 25 or 30. He had smooth facial features, not a day of age shown in the fine pale skin._

"_You like, dear draculina of mine?" _

_Seras didn't take any more time. Gritting her teeth she pulled the trigger towards his heart. A loud 'BANG' murmured through the empty chapel, still ringing painfully in her ears after silence took over. Her breathing steadied and her gun slowly drooped to her waist. _

"_Thank god… He was starting to scare me for a moment…" She smiled to herself and turned around on her heel, walking back towards the exit and stepping neatly over the fallen corpses of the ghouls. _

'_Get out of there and report to the chief, Police Girl…'_

_Alucard didn't need to tell her twice! This place was creepy as hell, and there was no further desire for the draculina to stay any longer. The large oak doors pillared high up ahead, and a glimmer of relief shown in Seras' blue eyes. Soon she'd be able to rest…_

_Something from behind sent a cool chill up her spine. Swallowing hard, it was hard for Miss Victoria to turn around and see why it suddenly became so cold in the room. Something hard and solid pressed deeply and quickly into the middle of her gut, powerful enough to send her spiraling back a few feet and landing face-down on the tiled floor with a hard 'smack.' Cliché enough, the weapon that was once firm between her fragile fingers now slid across the ground far from her, leaving a look of utter shock and fear._

'_What?!' A voice roared in her ear. Alucard. 'How is that possible?! You killed him!'_

"_I'm sorry, but I forgot to introduce myself…" A cold smirk rose on the glowing figure now looming over her. "My name is Korou. But after tonight, you can call me," The grin enlarged almost sadistically now, the dangerous rows of teeth flashing threateningly, "Master."_


	2. Chapter 2: The Run

_**Second installment of "Stolen." Huh. I got one review and I still went on with the second chapter. xD Lol. I'm sucking so bad at the accent! Bear with meee. ;-; **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW. I THRIVE on opinions! Pleeeaaase.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE ALMIGHTY AWESOMENESS OF HELLSING.**_

_**But I do own Korou. :D**_

_**--**_

_She was running now, completely forgetting about her fallen gun. There was no time to retrieve it after she had stood up and evaded the snatch Korou had tried to make for her. Something needed to be thought up quick, because Seras knew this FREAK was hot on her tail. _

'_Silver, silver! Isn't there anything silver in here?!' She cursed mentally, trying to see through the engulfing darkness surrounding her. Her breathing was rapid, panting like a dog as she ran and dodged foreign objects she didn't care to investigate._

"_Princess, please don't make this too difficult, alsough I do enjoy a game of cat and mouse… Don't you sink, draculina? And I don't sink you vold me your name…"_

_Why wont he just go away?! She had been running for what seemed like forever until her feet tripped over themselves, sending Seras tumbling forward awkwardly and most embarrassingly. Cliché once again. _

'_Get up, you fool! Get out of there NOW!'_

_The voice raging in her head was right, but where was out anyways?! Her eyes searched desperately through the darkness, trying to ignore the footsteps that echoed ever so near._

"_I can hear you breasing', princess… My dear princess…" _

_Seras shuddered, backing herself up against the cold cobblestone wall and trying to control her shaking. Was this man insane?! She was supposed to kill him and get it over with! And now he's the one hunting her! Surely Sir Integra will have her hide for this…_

"_Go away, I'll bloody kill you, you bastard FREAK!" The draculina hissed, wrenching away from his advancing hands. The struggled failed, as when his hands grabbed the collar of her uniform fiercely and brought her up nearer to his own face, she found herself somewhat loosing focus. Her body hung limp from his grasp as her own crystal blue eyes were lost in the hypnotizing pull of his red ones._

'_Police Girl, snap out of it! Don't let him control yo--'_

_A sudden tug on her thoughts, as if Alucard was being shoved away from some unseen pull continued her trance._

"_Now, girlie, I'm going to teach you somesing'… Somesing' about my rules that you should never disobey…" His cruel voice somehow made it into her ears, and Seras wasn't given enough time to comprehend the situation before something sharp and most painful slid into the skin on her upper belly. Something warm oozed down her stomach and a sudden pain pierced her body. She was petrified and she couldn't even move! It felt so much like Father Andersons' blessed bayonets. Blood stained the lower half of her uniform, dripping down onto the dark floor with a rhythmatic 'drip.' But Seras held in the scream she dared not to release for the sake of Hellsings' Reputation. _

"_Does zat hurt, Princess? I sure hope so… Soon you will learn to obey me. You will be much happier wis' me and my troupe zan' wis' Hellsing. I will train you," another horribly painful weapon slid into her lower stomach now. ",and I will make you stronger zan' anysing' Hellsing could have done for you." And another. "You will make a fine pet." And another yet. "You will completely forget anysing' that ever held any significance to you back at Hellsing… You will be happy." Another and another. This time Seras cried out, biting her bottom lip in order to punish herself so to say. "Such a very pleasant pet…" Oh god, what was he doing now?! His hand had moved up her shirt, traveled up until Seras shamefully closed her eyes with a whimper. A grin had formed on his face and suddenly, painfully, five sharp claws sunk into the skin of her side, near her ribs. "Mine." A tingling feeling shivered up her right half, from her face to her arm. What the hell?!_

_She had enough of this! Who knows how many knives were jutting out of her skin now, and she just hung there like a doll! And what the hell did he do to her side?! No, she wouldn't allow any of this to continue. The Draculina used every ounce of her willpower to break free, her foot making contact with his groin with vampric strength. Soon enough she was dropped on the floor painfully, and Seras could feel the rather large puddle of her own blood bubbling around her. Not enough time to sit here, get up you fool! The woman wrenched to her feet, ignoring the loud protests of the now on-his-knees-after-a-painful-kick man._

_Seras ran. She ran and stumbled and limped until a ray of light from… a door?! Oh god, a door! She ran and didn't stop, completely ignoring the thundering footsteps behind her. It sounded like…there was more than just Korou. Maybe that was the troupe he was talking about? _

_Stop thinking and get out!_

_The blonde draculina threw the door open, stumbling out where her entire troop waited with wide eyes to see the woman with her stomach filled with knifes fall to the ground unconscious not too far away from the door._

_Someone with a dark red trenchcoat and clad had approached with a deep frown upon his face. Before her eyes fully closed, the fledling mouthed an,_

"_Im sorry…"_

_Before falling unconscious, now in Alucards arms._


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes another chapter! And by popular demand, it's getting a bit more…dirty? Ahaha calm down it's not that bad. :0 Though a warning, AxS does show up in this chapter. Actually this whole chapter involves just the two discussing the previous night.**

**R&R PLEASEEEE. :D I'd appreciate it!**

--

"Police Girl, I will say it one more time. Drink."

Seras looked up with pleading blue eyes, cringing as the blood packet neared her face. She needed it, oh how she needed it. Her skin was snow-pale and her ribs were nearly ripping out of her skin. She knew the line had been drawn long ago when she was bitten, and she just crossed it.

"…Alright. I don't have a choice. I'll listen."

Something different shown in Alucards' eyes, something of surprise. Did she really submit to the blood just like that? A grin rose on his lips, and his hand passed down the red liquid baggie. As soon as the draculina had touched it, it was ripped out of his hands and quickly devoured by the starved Seras. It was gone in the matter of seconds, and Alucard easily brought another one near and she downed that one as well.

"Good, Police Girl. Was it really that hard?"

Seras turned her head with an expression of defeat, but although she felt much better, deep inside there was a different sort of pain. A pain of defeat. Suddenly a silence overruled the chamber, and she froze.

"Police Girl, don't move." Alucard hissed suddenly, moved closer, dangerously close that Seras shuddered and tried to move away. But a quick and tight hand held her still firmly by the shoulder. Another hand tilted her head to the side, revealing a large portion of her neck.

"M-master, what are you--?"

"What is this?" She was interrupted by a growl which rose in Alucards throat and his voice which snarled as his red glare read over her skin.

"W-What? What do you mean?" Seras murmured, confused. What the hell was he talking about? She shivered as a cold finger trailed the length of her neck, and once again she tried to wrench away from his grip. But it failed.

"Police Girl, remove your shirt."

Blue eyes had widened, staring in complete shock. "…What?! Master, you're crazy!" Her cheeks were deep red, as much as she'd like to hold it back.

"Do as your told, take it off immediately." The fingers around her shoulder tightened painfully, but soon were drawn away.

Oh god, what had gotten into Alucard? What was he planning on doing? And why now? There was a deep look of ferocity and seriousness swirling in his red eyes, which was staring still at her neck. Her entire body trembled under the deep growl which rose from her Masters throat. He meant it. There was something he wanted from her, which was even more terrifying.

"O-okay… If you say so…" Seras swallowed hard, trying to push back the deep red burning in her cheeks as she slowly removed the top half of her uniform, still trembling. Underneath was nothing but a bra.

Her eyes shut tight when a forceful hand gripped around her frail arm, fearful of what Alucard planned on doing. But, after a few brief moments nothing else touched her, and hesitantly her eyes opened to find Alucard observing her arm and the right side of her body.

"M-Master?"

"What is this? Did he do this to you?"

There, spiraling around her right arm and side, what a deep jet black tattoo with somewhat of a floral resemblance. She gasped slightly, looking over it herself with surprise.

"I—I didn't even see it before!" She told him, watching fearfully as Alucard touched it. Every thought from before had swiftly removed itself, replaced by utter shock. He had been careful not to touch it before, but now that he did, he let out a distasteful hiss and his hand drew away.

"It has some sort of force on it, not allowing me to touch it without an unpleasant sting. Police Girl, do you recall him doing this to you?" The No-Life-King growled out, narrowing his eyes towards her.

"No…N-not really…" She paused, remembering back to that night. Suddenly, something struck her. "Wait…"

"What? What is it?"

Seras pulled away from Alucards hands and her own fingers traveled down her side, finding five deep slits in her side, covered in feather shaped tattoo design.

"His nails… he put them in right there. And then I felt something weird up my side, I think he did this." Suddenly, with no warning whatsoever, the tattoo turned red and she let out a cry of agony. Her arms wrapped around herself protectively, knees sliding up towards her chest for support.

"Contain yourself! What does it feel like, Police Girl?" Her master stood now, looming over her like a threatening shadow about to devour her.

"It—it burns! It hurts!" Seras moaned out, face contorted in pain.

'_You are mine. You belong to me.'_

Her eyes opened when the voice reached her thoughts, and after what seemed like an eternity of furious burning against her side, the tattoo faded back to black and Seras was left panting.

"Well?" Alucard asked, removing his ever-present 'sunglasses' from his eyes and placing them aside.

"It was Korou. He—He is trying to control me." Seras murmured, slowly uncurling from her defensive position. Her once blue eyes had dulled somewhat, and she looked fearful. Locks of blonde hair fell over her eyes as she looked down shamefully on herself.

"Is that so?" Alucard suddenly hissed, and a flash of horrifying red eyes made the draculina jump. In an instant Seras was pinned down in her coffin, both hands being forced down against her sides. She noticed, though, the King had been sure to avoid the tattoo around her right arm.

"W-what are you doing?" Seras babbled out, cheeks once again growing hot in realization that she was still in fact half naked with Alucard _on top_ of her. Didn't he realize how awkward this was?!

"Shut up. Police Girl, Seras Victoria, who do you belong to?" The No Life King snarled above her, grip tightening around her hands.

"W-what?"

"Answer me! Who is your master?" Once again those long fingers tightened, painfully now. Long black hair spiraled down Alucards shoulders, spilling down onto Seras' exposed body.

"Are you mad?!" She struggled underneath him but received nothing but a dominant growl, and a deep crimson gaze burning into her gray-blue one. If she had a beating heart, Seras KNEW it would be pounding enough for it to explode.

"Answer the god damn question, Seras! Who do you belong to? Who turned you?" The strong voice threatened her now, and the draculina stopped struggling completely.

"Y-You! Master Alucard!" She yelped out, cringing as nails pushed forcefully into her soft white wrists and causing crimson to bubble out. "P-please stop now! Please!"

"…Very well, Police Girl." Seras was indeed surprised it would be that easy. His nailed retreated and so did Alucard, but he never stopped watching her. "You are mine. Don't you ever forget that, _Seras."_ He was always like that. As soon as he came, he was gone, phasing into the wall behind her with a fang-filled smile.

The blushing on her cheeks soon disappeared, and her trembling stopped. It was unlike Alucard to address himself in such a way, and to be truthful, it terrified her. He spoke her name, he directly and forcefully claimed her. And for what? She shuddered and with no hesitation in fear he'd return, slipped on her uniform shirt. A sigh rippled through the now empty room and Seras, despite the fear and confusion that overruled anything else going on in her head, fell onto the soft and welcoming embrace of her coffin and attempted, _attempted_ sleep. And those attempts eventually won.


End file.
